Hogwarts Host Club
by loveshiro
Summary: This story is about the Host Club, who transferred from Ouran Academy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives intertwine with Harry, Ron, and Hermione — even with Draco Malfoy himself.
1. Chapter I

CHAPTER: I 

Haruhi walked through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express looking into each compartment checking if there were any available seats. 'Great, first day here and already no one wants to be my friend.' Haruhi Fujioka thought to herself frowning slightly. She gave up trying to find a compartment and sat on her trunk right outside the compartment in which Draco Malfoy was boasting about his latest conquest. Haruhi started humming a nice tune, which turned into a song in a matter of minutes.

"Exactly! He couldn't have done it without my help, that ungrateful little —" Draco stopped talking. Someone was singing… It sounded beautiful; he felt a strange sensation in his heart, which was starting to fill up with warmness and light. He stood up, ignoring the questions of concern from his fellow Slytherins and walked towards the compartment door. He looked out the window and saw a very pretty Asian girl, with long black hair and beautiful, big, mysterious eyes. He stood captivated for a moment taking in the beautiful sight before him. 

Haruhi sang her final note, which could have given anybody chills, and silence once more filled the hallway. She turned around and saw a tall and slender boy, with a pale, sharp-featured face, sleek white-blond hair, and cold, light grey eyes. She admitted in her mind that he was attractive, but why he was staring at her from a compartment window? She did not know. She gave a quick smile, which he returned and retreated — supposedly — back to his seat. Haruhi opened her mouth to sing again, but closed it in surprise, as she heard a crash, someone swearing loudly, followed by a roar of laughter. Haruhi guessed that the boy tripped trying to get back to his seat. She started laughing and had to stuff her fist in her mouth because she was starting to attract attention from the other compartments.

The Slytherins were staring at Malfoy with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief at his sudden clumsiness. And, as if they rehearsed, roared with laughter. Malfoy just sat there smiling with his face slightly pink oblivious of the laughing mob surrounding him. Silence followed as the laughter died down.

"What in the world stupefied you…" Zabini said, while getting up to look through the compartment window. He stopped and admired the beautiful sight before him, but he did not fall into a trance as Malfoy had. 

"I know who she is," Zabini said as he sat back down next to Malfoy. 

Malfoy snapped back to reality and demanded, "Who is she?" 

Zabini, who was shocked of the attention he was getting from Malfoy explained, "Well, she looks Asian, and obviously we haven't seen her until now. But she doesn't look like a first year, so I assume she's one of those transfer students from Japan…"

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked.

"I've heard from mother and all of those stupid officials, who always came for dinner in the summer. There was some sort of disaster that happened in Japan, and the school shut down. So they split the students up and transferred them to the three European schools: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. I guess they wanted the students to be as far away from Japan as possible," Zabini shrugged as he finished.

Silence followed as Malfoy just sat there, apparently lost in thought. 'I've got to find out more about her,' he thought. 'I have to find out her name…' He stood up and was about to open the compartment door, until he saw the beautiful creature being escorted by Harry Potter into the compartment, which contained the Mudblood, Hermione Granger, and that Bloodtraitor, Ron Weasley. He kicked the compartment door and the window shattered.

"Good thing Parkinson isn't here to see this…" Zabini said slyly repairing the window with a lazy flick with his wand.

"What are you talking about Zabini," Malfoy spat glaring at the grinning boy in front of him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…" Zabini replied with an apparent smirk on his face. 


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER: II 

Haruhi finished her second song. It was uncomfortable sitting on her trunk. She stretched out her arms. Thud her hands collided with something. "Ouch!" A voice out of nowhere yelled. 

"Who's there?" Haruhi called out, but no one replied. "I know someone is out there, I'm not stupid you know…" 

Suddenly, a boy appeared holding a strange cloak. He had untidy jet-black hair, and brilliant green eyes, which were covered with round spectacles. She glanced at his forehead, which bore a lightning shaped scar. "Harry Potter…" She whispered.

Rubbing his cheek he said, "I think this is going to bruise."

Haruhi totally forgot she had just accidentally punched him in the face. She quickly apologized, "Oh! So, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to. You see it's uncomfortable sitting on this trunk and my rear was bothering me, so —" She suddenly stopped, her face turning scarlet. "Eheheheh… Forget I mentioned that… I'm so sorry! I —"

Harry cut her off. "It's alright! Seriously…" He added taking note of her worried expression.

"Well, okay…" She said examining his face, making sure he wasn't lying.

"You know my name, so may I know yours?" Harry asked grinning. He thought she was very pretty, but he had someone else occupying his mind right now.

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi," she said holding out her hand.

"Good to meet you… Err — Fujioka?" Harry said shaking her hand.

Haruhi forgot that Japan's customs were different and said, "Oh, you can call me Haruhi. Fujioka is my last name. You see in Japan we say our last names first and…" She was too lazy to finish her sentence. 

"Why are you sitting out here?" Harry asked. It was indeed strange for a person to sit on their trunk in the middle of a hallway.

"Well, there were no more empty compartments, so I decided to just sit here," She explained.

"Well, you can come with me and my friends in my compartment," He said and started dragging Haruhi's trunk without waiting for her answer. Grinning, she followed her new friend.

They stopped at a compartment only a little distance away from where Haruhi was just sitting. Harry slid open the compartment door and it revealed inside: A thin and tall boy with flaming red hair, who had freckles, but weren't really noticeable; a girl, who had brown eyes and bushy brown hair. Haruhi thought she was quite pretty; a round faced boy holding a toad; and a girl with dirty blonde hair reading a magazine upside down. She smiled nervously at all of them, and they smiled back.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka everyone," Harry announced pointing at Haruhi. Harry introduced her to each of them, "That guy over there with the red hair — his name is Ron Weasley," Haruhi waved. Ron waved back — a little too enthusiastically. "She's Hermione Granger, the best witch in our year," Harry said as he indicated to Hermione who smiled, her face slightly pink. "May I introduce you to Neville Longbottom — the guy holding the toad," Neville waved, but forgot he was holding Trevor, which hopped out of the compartment with Neville chasing after him. "And last but not least," Harry turned towards the girl with dirty blonde hair, "This is Luna Lovegood."

"Pleased to meet you," Luna said watching Haruhi with curious eyes.

"I'm pleased to meet you too — pleased to meet all of you!" Haruhi said beaming.

She took a seat in between Ron and Luna. And almost immediately after she sat down, everyone started asking her questions about where she came from, why they hadn't seen her before— because she certainly didn't look like a first year. Haruhi explained of the devastating turmoil that overcame her country, which caused the closure of Ouran Academy and the transfer of students to the European schools. Everyone was silent after she told her story.

"Ouran Academy…" Hermione whispered. "Oh!" Hermione yelled out with surprise. "I forgot, the reason why we couldn't stay in the prefects carriage today, was because the transfer students from Ouran Academy would be using it! Why were you outside Haruhi? Aren't you supposed to be with them?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Oh! Right! I forgot!" Haruhi said smacking herself in the forehead and started to laugh. 'I can't believe this girl," Harry thought to himself smiling.

"Well, go on then," Ron told her.

"I don't know where this prefect's carriage is though…" Haruhi said.

"I see, then…" Ron said as he got up, "I'll show you." Ron walked towards the compartment door and slid it open. "After you… Ladies first," He said as he bowed.

"Ha, Ha, very funny…" Haruhi said as she walked out the door. Ron followed after her.

Crash "Arrggghh!" Ron yelled. "Ouch!" Haruhi whimpered rubbing her red forehead.

"What happened!?" Harry asked apparently shocked.

"Well," Haruhi started, still rubbing her forehead. "I was waiting for Ron outside, but I forgot about my stuff, so I ran back in and — " She imitated a car crash by making unusual sound affects and waving her arms like she was trying to fly, "Me and Ron crashed into each other…"

Silence fell in the once noisy compartment… Suddenly, everyone was laughing. Harry was rolling on the floor hardly able to breathe. Ron whispered to Haruhi, "C'mon I bet they won't notice us…"

They slipped out of the compartment. "So, where is the prefect's compartment?" Haruhi asked.

"It's at the way front," Ron replied. After much walking and laughing — at Ron's hilarious imitations of these guys called Crabbe and Goyle — they stopped in front of a compartment door that looked slightly more elegant than all the rest.

"Well, here we are…" Ron said as he slid open the door. Haruhi gasped as she saw the incredible sight before her.


	3. CHAPTER: III

CHAPTER: III

In the prefects carriage sat six handsome, gorgeous, striking, good-looking — I could go on, and on, but you'd probably get bored — guys you could ever see in your life. Haruhi blushed as she saw them — they, who sat impressively before her. Yet, there was something familiar about these handsome lads. She knew very well they went to the same school as herself — she wasn't that dense. Before Haruhi could recognize who these striking men were, one of them — the tall, blonde with beautiful blue eyes, who had a mixture of ethnicities, Haruhi couldn't have placed them — swooped down and gave her a kiss on her trembling hand.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, my fair lady…" He said flashing her a charming smile. Haruhi seemed to be lost for words, until a cough — supposedly from Ron — shook her back into existence.

"Oh, Err — My name is Haruhi Fujioka…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Fujioka? Fujioka Haruhi — The scholarship student?" A handsome boy with black hair and glasses asked. It seemed to Haruhi that he was the definition of cool.

"Y-Yes, that's me," Haruhi replied, startled that he knew who she was.

"Scholarship, huh…" Haruhi looked to see who had spoken. It was a dashing boy — wait two of them? Twins!? They were sitting side-by-side. Their hair reddish-orange and spiked up. She loved their hair — it was unique from everyone else's. The twins gave each other a mischievous look and grinned. Haruhi knew they were up to no good.

"Interesting…" The "cool" guy with the glasses muttered.

"Ah, so you come from Ouran Academy as well. Do you know who we are?" Tamaki asked.

"No… I think — I'm not positively sure though — that I've seen you around…" Haruhi replied. She froze — Tamaki looked like he was about to faint. Actually, he wasn't moving at all… It was like he was frozen — petrified even.

"Don't mind Tama-chan," (note: nickname for Tamaki) a cute voice said. Haruhi looked and saw a small, extremely cute boy. 'He's so cute! I just want to hug him!' Haruhi thought to herself. He had big bright eyes, and a loving smile. He was carrying a stuffed rabbit.

"Yes, don't mind him," The "cool" guy with the glasses said. "He has an extremely big ego and gets easily depressed… He overreacts — " He gave a sly smile, "like a drama king…" Haruhi couldn't help but laugh. Tamaki unfroze and rounded on the "cool" guy — as Haruhi referred to him.

"I am not a Drama King!" Tamaki yelled.

"Calm down my lord," One of the twins said.

"Yeah," The other joined in, "Kyoya was just kidding… Besides — "

"Aren't you going to introduce us? Or — "

"Do we have to do it?"

Haruhi thought it was impressive and amusing how the twins finished each other's sentences. Tamaki seemed to forget the minor conflict they were just having and turned to face Haruhi again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Ron understood and made a gesture to Haruhi indicating he was going to back to the compartment. Haruhi waved as Ron slid the compartment door shut.

"Now, my fair lady… This — " He indicated to the "cool" guy, "Is Kyoya Ohtori, my closest friend…" Kyoya smiled at her. "These rambunctious duo — "

He pointed over at the twins, who said in unison, "We are not rambunctious!"

"Are the Hitachiin twins," He pointed to the twin on the right and said, "This one is Hikaru and — " He pointed to the twin on the left, "This is Kaoru. You might find that it is quite — WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Tamaki yelled. The Hitachiin twins were hugging Haruhi and they kissed her on each cheek — Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left. Unaware of what had just happened, it took a while before Haruhi's face started turning crimson. Coming back to Earth, Haruhi saw that the twins were trying to avoid punches — yet, they were still grinning — from Tamaki, who was saying something, but was too muffled to understand. Haruhi thought she heard something like, "You just met her!" "Idiots!" "Who said you could make a move on her first!" Haruhi watched Tamaki punching, and the twins dodging for a whole fifteen minutes. 'How much energy does this guy have?' Haruhi thought to herself watching Tamaki in awe. After another ten minutes, or so, Tamaki became tired and stopped. 'Finally,' Haruhi thought. The twins — surprisingly still full of energy — gave each other the same mischievous look as before. 'Oh, no…' Haruhi groaned.

"My lord," Hikaru said.

Kaoru cut in, "we're sorry if you wanted to make the first move on Haruhi, but — "

"She was too pretty, and — "

"We hope you don't mind — "

"If we do the honors of…"

"Kissing her again!" The Hitachiin twins said together. Before Haruhi, Tamaki, or anyone else in the compartment could do anything, Haruhi received another kiss from Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Haruhi turned slightly pink as the twins went back to their seat grinning. They gave each other a high-five.

"My lord, don't be so down," Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, "We were bored, and just wanted to have some fun…"

Haruhi noticed the vein throbbing on Tamaki's forehead, and in order to prevent another one of the "Tamaki vs. Twins" Boxing match, she quickly said to him "Err- Tamaki don't worry about it… They were just having a little fun." Although, Haruhi thought that that was too much excitement for one day.

"It's okay, you don't have to be overprotective…" Haruhi said.

Out of nowhere, Tamaki huddled in the corner — looking extremely depressed.

"Err… What did I say?" Haruhi asked, bewildered.

"You hurt his giant ego," Hikaru said, yawning.

"I told you he was a Drama King," Kyoya said smiling. Haruhi gazed at Tamaki. 'He's that sensitive?' She asked herself. She walked over to Tamaki, put her hand on his shoulder and said apologetically, "I'm sorry Tamaki. I didn't mean to hurt your ego — I mean feelings…" It was like a flash of light. Tamaki was standing up holding Haruhi's hand.

"Of course you didn't mean that — With me, a handsome host — which no lady seems to resist. And you, so beautiful with your big, curious eyes and long black hair flying in the wind…" Tamaki finished standing as if he conquered a thousand soldiers single-handedly — lost in his own day dream. 'I can't believe this guy… Is he serious?' Haruhi thought to herself trying to restrain a laugh.

"What is the Host Club anyway?" Haruhi asked, curiosity taking the best of her.

Beaming, Tamaki replied, "The host club — Ah, but before I answer that — I forgot to introduce you to Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can call him Hunny" He said, pointing to the extremely cute, little boy. "And our final member — " Tamaki began, but was cut off by Hunny.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka! You can call him Mori, Haru-chan!" (Note: nickname for Haruhi) Hunny said, beaming. Haruhi waved at Mori, who raised his hand in reply.

"Thank you, Hunny," Tamaki said. "You're welcome Tama-chan!" Hunny said, taking out a pumpkin pasty and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Ouran Academy is defined by, one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys who have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them… It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school. During the time the girls attend, We — The Host Club members can be designated, which means a specific host is asked to entertain them. We all have different ways of entertaining our guests and at other times, greet all of our customers at once. There are different types in this host club," Tamaki smiled, "Which do you prefer Haruhi?"

He pointed to Mori, "The wild type?"

"The loli-shota type?" Tamaki said, as he pointed to Hunny.

(Note: loli-shota meaning: older characters that are considered child-like or otherwise cute. Hunny is actually 17 if you didn't read the character info. He looks and acts like a little child, but is actually the oldest member of the Host Club!)

"The little devil type?" Tamaki said, as he barely glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

"The cool type?" He gestured at Kyoya.

"Or —" Tamaki said touching Haruhi's cheek, "How about you try me, the prince type?" Haruhi jumped — probably a foot — away from Tamaki.

"I- I wasn't going to designate anyone!" Haruhi stuttered. "I just came in here because that's where all the transfer students are supposed to go… Right?"

"Precisely," Kyoya replied.

"You can take a seat in between us," The Hitachiin twins said, as they made a space in between themselves. Haruhi walked over and sat in between the two. The twins looked each other, and winked. As soon as she sat down, Hikaru put his arm around Haruhi and Kaoru held Haruhi's hand. They roared with laughter seeing the expression on Tamaki's face, who once again, was lost for words. Kyoya said, "Don't get worked up again Tamaki. You know the twins, always up to trouble. Don't worry about it…" Kyoya said, in a bored tone. Tamaki turned around and resumed his seat next to Kyoya. The rest of the train ride consisted of much conversation, laughter, and jealous anger — from Tamaki — because the twins, claiming they were bored, kept flirting with Haruhi.

They were interrupted by Ron, who came to tell Haruhi that they were almost at Hogwarts and she had to change into her robes. Saying farewell to the Host Club, she followed Ron back to the compartment.


	4. CHAPTER: IV

CHAPTER: IV

"Who was inside?"

"Are they important?"

"Did they have food?"

Questions were coming from everywhere once Haruhi entered the compartment. She told them about the Host Club and explained to them about Ouran Academy, so they could understand how wealthy and significant the students were, and that she was only there because of scholarship. Everyone stared at her in awe.

"Scholarship…" Ron whispered. "Don't you have to be a super-genius to get that? I heard dad and Bill talking about it when I was younger."

"You don't have to be a super-genius," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "But, you do have to be intelligent."

"Ooh it seems like 'The Best Witch In Our Year' has some competition!" Ron said laughing. Hermione didn't speak for the remainder of the journey.

"We should be nearing Hogwarts," Harry said standing up, "Better change into our robes. There was quite a hassle as everyone was trying to get things out of their trunks. And more of a hassle — and a bloody nose, which Hermione neatly repaired — from someone being elbowed in the face. Haruhi looked around and saw that the others had red, gold, blue, and bronze complimenting the black uniform, which was the only color that Haruhi had on hers.

"What do those colors stand for?" Haruhi asked.

"It stands for the houses we were sorted into," Harry replied, "There are four: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"How are we sorted?"

Hermione knew she was needed, so she stopped giving the silent treatment and said, "At the beginning of each school year, the magical Sorting Hat is placed on each new student's head, during the Sorting Ceremony. The Sorting Hat announces the house the student is bound to join. The Hat sorts by judging each student's qualities and placing them in the most appropriate house."

"Wow, it's a lot different from Ouran," Haruhi said, "What qualities does each house represent?"

Again, Hermione answered her question, "Gryffindor values courage, chivalry and boldness; Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, friendship and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members; Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge and wit; and Slytherin values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness."

Haruhi became silent wondering which house she will be sorted into. "What houses are you all in?" She asked.

"Well," said Harry, "Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I are all in Gryffindor. And Luna, is in Ravenclaw."

"I'm sure — with brains like yours, you'd be placed in Ravenclaw," Ron said. Hermione acted like she didn't hear the comment.

"Thanks," Haruhi said, smiling. She felt nervous all of a sudden. As the others conversed, Haruhi silently wondered what house she'll be placed in. There was a knock on the compartment door and it slid open.

A boy, probably a 5th year came in and asked, "Is Haruhi Fujioka in here by any chance? She is needed in the prefects compartment…"

"Well, go on then," Ron said.

"But my stuff —"

"Don't worry, it will be taken care of." Ron replied gesturing at the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your compartment, I'll see you soon," Haruhi waved and walked back to the Host Club. She slid open the door and found herself looking at six gorgeous — half-naked guys. She stood there, frozen unsure what to do next. Her face growing steadily redder with each passing second. They were changing into their robes, but she didn't understand why they had to take off their shirts — she enjoyed the view nonetheless. I mean c'mon! Six handsome guys with great bodies — topless? Haruhi didn't know how long she had been standing there. She heard muffled laughter, possibly from the other compartments, which was more than enough to smack her back to reality. She quickly shut the compartment door shut, and leaned on it breathing heavily. She certainly didn't want to go inside now, after the embarrassing intrusion she just made.

Draco was changing into his robes and saw a girl with long hair passing by the compartment. He ran to the window — knocking down Zabini on his way there — and saw it was indeed, as he thought, the pretty girl from before.

"What in the world was that for!" Zabini said angrily. Draco ignored his comment and quickly thought what he should do. He made up his mind to go and talk to her, to find out her name and everything about her. He was about to open the compartment door until Zabini laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" spat Draco.

"You're really going out like that — with half of your robes stuck in your pants?" Draco looked down, and just as Zabini said, half his robes were indeed, stuck in his pants. He scrambled to fix his robes and walked out into the corridor of the train. He looked to the direction the beauty went and received a jolt in his stomach as he saw her sitting outside of the prefects carriage. Draco straightened his robes and fixed his hair wishing he had a mirror for approval. He started walking, but decided to change his stance — to a cooler, smoother-looking one. Butterflies fluttering furiously in his stomach, he tried to decide what to say to her in his mind. 'What is going on with me?' Draco thought to himself. 'I'm usually smooth with the ladies, why am I so nervous now?! She's just another pretty, beautiful, radiant, gorgeous, stunning — what was he saying?!' Draco shook his head trying to block his mind from unwanted thoughts. She looked so pretty just sitting there — he froze — someone was coming out of the prefect's carriage. Draco jumped into the nearest compartment, which was full of screaming girls — shocked by the sudden intrusion. A tall boy with reddish-orange hair came out of the prefects compartment and sat next to the gorgeous girl. They were talking about something that Draco was desperately trying to hear, but gave up in defeat. He just stood there, oblivious to the smiles the girls were giving him. The two just sat there talking and then he put his arm around her. Draco felt a sudden surge of jealously flowing through him. He wanted curse that boy for touching her — who was he anyways? He had never seen him before. The boy helped the stunning creature up and guided her into the prefect's carriage. Draco just stood there lost for words, as the compartment door slid shut. 'If only I had Potter's invisibility cloak,' he thought to himself. Draco realized there was nothing to be done — at least until they reached Hogwarts, and was forced to retire back to his compartment. Draco took his seat next to Zabini, who was eyeing him suspiciously. 'What's wrong with him? Why is he acting this way? Is it because of that girl?' Zabini thought to himself.

"Where did you go, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.

"Oh, just outside — needed to walk around… My legs were starting to cramp…"

"Oh, Okay," Crabbe said, as he took out another pumpkin pasty and shoved it in his mouth. Ignoring the looks of disgust everyone was giving him.

Zabini gave a sly smile and asked, "So Malfoy, what do you think of that girl?" Everyone in the compartment froze. Making it apparent that they were all wondering the same thing.

Draco hesitated and said, "What girl? What are you talking about Zabini?"

Zabini gave a heartless laugh, and said, "Don't play dumb with me… You know that girl — the one you tripped for." Goyle laughed, but ceased seeing the look Draco was giving him. Draco couldn't tell them how he felt about her — even he didn't know his own feelings yet. Lie! Draco's mind seemed to be telling him. But what if she finds out what I said about her? — Who cares just lie! Your reputation is at stake — but reputation isn't everything! Stop being stupid, see this is what love does to you! Draco stopped arguing with himself and thought, 'Love? Is this what this feeling is? The way she always seems to haunt my mind at every given moment? When I seem to lose my cool every time I see her? How my heart fills with warmness and light making me regret all the bad things I've done making me want to start all over from the beginning? Is this love?' Everyone was staring at Draco, holding their breath waiting for his answer. 'No, this can't be love! I don't even know her name! I've got to get a hold of myself,' Draco thought furiously.

Draco looked up giving everyone his trademark sneer, "What's with this attitude you're giving me Zabini?" He glared at Zabini careful not to lose eye-contact, or else this whole cover-up will be blown.

"I hope you didn't forget that I have excellent contacts, and that I can make your life — or your mother's — very miserable, it all depends on your next move…" Draco said in a dangerous tone, glaring at Zabini.

"I — Er — sorry…" Zabini said, admitting defeat. "It won't happen again…"

"I'll make sure it won't," Draco said, sporting a triumphant grin.

Haruhi sat outside the prefects carriage, her face still brilliantly crimson. There was no way under any circumstances, she would go back in that compartment. 'Maybe I'll just stay out here until we reach Hogwarts,' Haruhi thought to herself, 'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Anything is better than going back in there,' she shuddered thinking of what would happen facing the Host Club after what she'd seen. Considering her options, the compartment door slid open, knocking Haruhi off-balance and she fell onto someone's legs. She looked up and saw Hikaru Hitachiin's handsome face grinning down upon her.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked grinning, closing the compartment door behind him.

"Eheheh… Sorry Hikaru," Haruhi apologized, as Hikaru sat down behind her.

"Ah, it's alright," Hikaru said, waving his hand, "So, did you like what you saw?" Hikaru said, raising his eyebrows grinning.

Haruhi blushed and stuttered, "I- I well — that's beyond the point." Hikaru laughed.

"So you did enjoy it," Hikaru said, putting his arm around her. "Don't worry… I won't tell the Host Club you enjoyed their chests — but not as much as you liked mine right? I've been working out," Hikaru said, as he winked. Haruhi laughed, there was no point in arguing with this guy.

Hikaru stood up and said, "C'mon, a beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be sitting outside." Helping Haruhi up by the hand, he slid open the compartment door, and followed her inside. Haruhi was greeted by a hug from Hunny.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny sang out, "Where did you go? I missed you Haru-chan!" Hunny looked at her with big watery eyes- looking like he was about to cry. 'Aww so cute!' Haruhi thought to herself.

"I just went to change into my robes," Haruhi said, smiling at Hunny. Hunny laughed and hopped back to his seat next to Mori. Haruhi stared around, they were all wearing the Hogwarts robes. They looked different in a way — more mysterious perhaps? She couldn't really describe it. It suited them though — almost everything they wear suits them, the reward for being strikingly good-looking. You look good in whatever you wear. She almost forgot that just minutes ago she had seen them shirtless.

"Oh — Err — sorry for… Uh, intruding — and uh — seeing — Err — yeah," Haruhi stuttered, her face filling up with color again. She laughed nervously. Tamaki stood up, walked over to Haruhi, and held her hand once more.

"It is fine, beautiful Haruhi, you didn't mean us any harm. And, we are used to lovely ladies like you, seeing our bodies," Tamaki said.

"Huh?!?!?" Haruhi said in disbelief, "You mean you've slept with —"

Tamaki's whole face turned red and yelled, "What?!?!"

"I can't believe you! You naughty —"

"Huh??!??!? No!!!! Heavens no!!!!! We wouldn't do something like that!!!!"

"Then, why did you say ladies are used to seeing her bodies huh?" Haruhi said in an accusatory tone.

"I meant from physical examinations!" Tamaki explained, "You see, we're popular with the ladies at Ouran — I don't know why you never heard about us — and they make a big deal out of physical examinations. The ladies come and gather round to see our bodies." Haruhi thought that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Hikaru and Kaoru roared with laughter. Even Mori and Kyoya managed a smile. Hunny just sat there eating a mountain load of sweets. Hikaru and Kaoru gestured for Haruhi to sit in between them. But before she could reach her seat, Kyoya grabbed her arm and pulled Haruhi close to him. Their faces were inches away from each other. 'Is he going to kiss me?!' Haruhi thought panicking. He turned Haruhi's head, so that his mouth was an inch away from her ear.

Kyoya whispered, "You know the twins are why you saw our bodies. They created a note and paid this guy to give it to you knowing full well that we wouldn't be done changing by the time you arrived. You weren't even needed here… yet." Kyoya sat back down on his seat.

Haruhi rounded on the twins, "You tricked me into coming here?"

"Well, yeah… What would you expect from us?" Hikaru said.

"Exactly — troublemaking twins bored in a train, with a pretty girl we just met, who thinks all of us are handsome — right?" Kaoru said grinning. Haruhi smiled and took a seat in between the twins.

Grinning, Haruhi said, "Yes, did I really expect anything less from the Hitachiin twins?"


	5. CHAPTER: V

CHAPTER: V

"Oh, look!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I can see Hogwarts! It looks so beautiful!"

The Host Club scrambled around their seats looking out the window straining to see a glimpse of their new school.

"Well, it's not Ouran standards," Hikaru said in a bored tone. Kaoru glanced at his brother. There was something wrong with him. Ever since he came back with Haruhi, he's been acting very strange.

"Of course it's not Ouran standards," Kyoya said, "But it looks quite exceptional for common standards."

"Yes, friends! Don't be so down. Even with Hogwarts being — well, not as pleasurable as Ouran, we should still try to enjoy our stay here! Who knows? Maybe commoner life may be fun!" Tamaki said reassuringly. The others nodded in agreement. Hunny even clapped impressed by Tamaki's words. 'Rich bastards,' Haruhi thought to herself. Kaoru got up and sat next to Hikaru.

"Sorry Haruhi, I have to discuss business with my partner here," Kaoru said smiling.

"It's not a problem," Haruhi replied, returning the smile.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said quietly so no one else could hear. "What's troubling you? Ever since you came back with Haruhi, you've been acting strange."

"It's just that, when I went to fetch Haruhi, she knew it was me right away."

"What?" Kaoru said in disbelief, "How — maybe it was just a coincidence."

"I don't think so… This girl, Haruhi…. She's different, she's the only one who could tell us apart… " Hikaru said lost in thought. The Hitachiin twins sat together, thinking of this new intruder to their world.

The train gave an abrupt stop.

"Hey, We're not even at Hogwarts yet! Surely they don't expect us to walk," Hikaru said, looking out the window.

"They probably have transportation to the castle," Kyoya replied, "I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't allow trains to go directly to the school due to security measures."

The compartment door slid open, and a windswept looking woman appeared and surveyed them all before saying, "Transfer students from Japan?" They all nodded. "Follow me." They followed the woman through the corridors of the train. It was quite a hassle considering everyone was trying to get out of the train at the same time. Girls were smiling at the Host Club, impressed by how handsome they all were. Hikaru and Kaoru caught each others eye and winked at the girls, who started making a big fuss screaming and giggling. 'So this is what they do in the Host Club,' Haruhi thought to herself watching the twins flirt with the girls. The sting of the night air greeted them as they stepped outside the train.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years…" Haruhi looked around to see whom the voice was coming from. She gasped, a giant of a man was standing a few feet away from Haruhi. Completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair, you could barely see his face. Although you could see his eyes, which were glinting like black beetles under the moonlight.

"This," She indicated to the giant-like man, "is Rubeus Hagrid. Since you are new to this school, you will be taking the boat across the lake to Hogwarts — a long-since practiced tradition of our school…Welcome, I hope you will enjoy your stay here," She gave a slight bow and shuffled on to help cease the flow of traffic near the carriages — horseless carriages?! 'How on earth can they pull themselves?' Haruhi thought to herself puzzled. Hikaru nudged Haruhi as Hagrid began speaking.

"All righ' you don't need ter' call me Rubeus. Jus' call me Hagrid," He said smiling, "Anyways back ter' the point, you lot are goin' ter' be crossin' the lake in these boats," Hagrid said pointing to the boats, which had lanterns suspended over the bows. "Yer' only allowed three per boat, an' no rough housin' all righ'? Get into the boats now — yeah, nice an' easy. Watch yer' step…" Haruhi walked over to the nearest boat and made to step into it — she tripped and was falling straight into the lake… Hands enclosed around her and she looked up and saw Mori's handsome face staring down upon her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Err- thanks," Haruhi said blushing, she still wasn't used to these gorgeous guys yet. Mori carried her gracefully into the boat, placed her back down gently, and sat down next to her. Tamaki and the twins were pushing and shoving each other — fighting to get in the boat with Haruhi.

"Agh! Gerroff me Kaoru!"

"I'm Hikaru, my lord!"

"I don't care — Ouch! What in the world — Who bit me?!"

"Not me!" The twins said in unison. The struggle continued for quite a while, and another one of the "Tamaki vs. Twins" boxing matches started up again.

"Can't punch us!"

"We're too fast —"

"You're no match for us, my lord —"

"K-O!" The twins yelled in triumph as Tamaki collapsed out of fatigue. They gave each other a high five and made to go into the boat.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny sang jumping into the boat with Mori and Haruhi.

"Hunny!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Get out —"

"We had to fight —"

"The Mighty-Ego-King for those seats!"

"Just let Hunny sit there," Kyoya said to the twins, "Besides, there was only room for one more."

"So?" Kaoru said.

"One plus one equals two," Kyoya replied, "Didn't you learn that in basic arithmancy? Surely there is no lower arithmetic class than that." It took a while for the twins to realize they were just insulted. Grumbling, the twins dragged Tamaki — who was still on the ground — to a vacant boat. Kyoya sat in the only available boat left, with shy-looking girls. He smiled at them, who blushed furiously apparently too flustered to return the smile. The boats started to move, carving deep ripples on the glassy surface of the lake.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look there's the castle!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Wow, so beautiful!" Haruhi whispered. It was in fact beautiful, the castle stood magnificently before them. Golden lights gleaming brilliantly from the windows. Further on, Haruhi sighed as she smelled the scent of pine growing stronger and stronger as they went further. Haruhi looked past the castle and saw a sinister looking forest and she wondered what types creatures dwelled there. The boat ride was quite enjoyable — even though no one was speaking. Everyone was too busy taking in the sights, so there was no room for conversation. Haruhi could have sworn she heard Tamaki's squeal of delight a moment earlier.

"All righ' Everyone! We're here. Careful now gettin' off the boat…" Hagrid called as the boats stopped at the edge of the lake. Haruhi got out — helped by Mori — and stepped out onto the moist grass. A tall, severe-looking woman, wearing square glasses, with her black hair drawn into a tight bun, was waiting for them.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts." She surveyed them and spotted the exchange students. "I welcome all of you to Hogwarts — and a special welcome to the exchange students from Japan," McGonagall said, inclining her head to the new students. "Please follow me to the Great Hall. It is time for your sorting," McGonagall said walking up the bank of the lake towards the oak front doors. Haruhi followed silently, a wave of anxiety rushing over her. The reached the magnificent doors and Professor McGonagall opened them. Before them stood a vast hallway ablaze with torches. There were four giant hour-glasses each holding red, green, yellow, and blue gems.

"This is the entrance hall," McGonagall said, "Beyond those two doors you see ahead of you, lies the Great Hall, where your sorting will take place — in front of the entire school." They walked a few steps further and stopped in front of the double-doors. Professor McGonagall turned around to face them and said, "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. Now line up in alphabetical order — The exchange students will go last, after the first years." Haruhi, with the rest of the Host Club, shuffled to the end of the line.

"Listen up, when we get in there, I will call you up one by one. When I call your name, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat upon your head. Once the hat decides what house you should be in, please join your fellow housemates at that house table," McGonagall explained. She examined the students and said, "Is everyone ready? All right, let's go…"

Haruhi gasped as the doors opened — though, the Host Club didn't look nearly as impressed as her. In the Great Hall, there were four long tables with candles floating in midair all along the them, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the hall. Haruhi looked up and stared with awe at the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. The tables were filled with students — whose eyes seemed glued on to them — each table representing the colors of each house. Haruhi glanced at the faces of the students for the first time. She noticed the girls nudging each other — whispering and giggling pointing at the gorgeous men walking to the front of the Hall. Haruhi was completely oblivious of the guys — more than half — staring transfixed at her.

Draco was bragging about his top-secret missions he had successfully completed in the summer — but the beautiful girl never once left his mind.

"Well, of course I could have done that Crabbe. I'm not an idiot — it's just that I _couldn't _have done it. It was impossible. If only my father wasn't stuck in jail," Malfoy said through gritted teeth, glaring at Harry Potter, who was sitting at the table across from theirs. The double doors burst open and Draco ceased all conversation at once.

"Malfoy!" Goyle whispered. Draco didn't hear him.

"_Malfoy!_" Goyle whispered, even louder than the last. "_Mal-_"

"_Shut up!_" Draco hissed. He did not want anyone to interfere — this way he surely would find out her name and he wished — with intense burning desire — that she would be sorted into his house, so he could be the first one to enter her heart. Because, surely, with her beauty guys will be attracted to her like flies are attracted to honey. Surely as the double-doors opened, he saw her walking with her long hair flowing behind her. He was under her spell — again. '_How many spells will I be under?_' Draco thought furiously. The noise died down as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon the stool. The whole school waited holding their breath. At the moment, the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the sorting hat burst into a song…

The hat became motionless once more and applause broke out. Haruhi clapped along with the rest of them. The applause died down, as Professor McGonagall unrolled the piece of parchment containing the lists of the newly enrolled Students.

"Andrews, Zack."

A small terrified boy walked to the stool trembling as he sat down. He put the hat on his head, and looked like he was trying really hard to remember something. After a few short moments of thought, the rip near the brim opened again and shouted, "_RAVENCLAW!" _Cheers burst from the Ravenclaw table as Zack stumbled to their table and sat down, receiving pats on the back from his fellow housemates. The long line of first years thinned, Haruhi moving closer and closer to the hat with each sorted student. Finally the last of the first years, "Zalenski, Heather" was sorted into Gryffindor and Professor McGonagall stood in front of students and cleared her throat like she was about to say a speech.

"These students" Professor McGonagall said, indicating to Haruhi and the Host Club, "Are transfer students from Ouran Academy — an Academy for witches and wizards in Japan. They transferred due to devastating turmoil in their country, which caused the school to shut down. So, I ask that you treat these students as our guests and treat them with as much kindness and respect you can muster. Please show them that Hogwarts is one of the best schools they could ever hope to attend." Professor McGonagall bowed slightly to the Host Club and moved back towards the side.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

Trembling slightly, Haruhi slowly walked over to the stool — '_Huh?!_' She thought to herself. It was like an invisible rope appeared out of nowhere, which rooted her foot to the spot. Before she knew it, she was losing balance — she was falling — again. With reflexes ten times those of a cat, Hunny caught her in his arms — All cuteness gone, replaced with a handsome, serious, mature face Haruhi had never seen before. She blushed — Hunny's face was barely inches away from her. Haruhi quickly got up, ignoring the looks of jealousy and anger girls were giving her, thanked Hunny and sat down on the stool placing the hat on her head as quickly as she could. Hikaru was trying not to laugh. '_Cute, but clumsy, _' He thought to himself grinning.

'_Why do I have to be so clumsy?! _' Haruhi asked herself flustered. '_Am I going to fall into each member of the Host Club's arms - or legs?_' Haruhi said remembering her incident with Hikaru.

"_Ah, conflict I see…" _A voice out of nowhere said.

"_Huh?" _Haruhi thought, she had forgotten her sorting was going on right now.

"_Oh, it's nothing," _She added.

"_Hmm… I see great amount of intelligence here, there's no doubt what house I'm going to place you in - ah, but wait. What is this I see? You are striving for something… You're main desire is pursuing your dream… Something that you have been pushing yourself for your whole life… I can see how important this is to you. In that case, I will put you in a house that will help you achieve your dream. You may not thank me now, but this will be a great deal of help if you still strive for your goal…This house values ambition- ambition, which is what gave you your intelligence…" _The sorting hat laughed, _"This is ironic isn't it?…" _

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

Draco could barely control himself from jumping up and down. He smiled, but this time it wasn't a fake smile he gave to everyone else. This was a real smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. Draco looked around checking if any available seats were near him, but unfortunately, due to his popularity in Slytherin, he was surrounded by people. He felt like kicking Zabini off his seat, who was clapping enthusiastically like the rest of the Slytherins — well the guys anyway, as Haruhi took a seat near the end of the table. Draco stared around and saw jealous faces from other houses. Draco smirked at them, and they gave him looks of extreme dislike and turned away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared looks of disbelief.

"Bloody hell…" Ron said. "You don't reckon she's _you know _—"

"No," Harry cut in, "She's not like that… I know she's not," Harry said, but he didn't sound completely convinced.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Not all Slytherins turn out bad you know… Like I said on the train; the Slytherin House values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. She might have a strong desire to achieve something that's truly important to her."

"Blimey… I hope so," Ron said looking worried, "On the train she seemed so sweet and nice…"

"Don't worry," Harry said with a more confident voice, "She's not like _them_…" He said looking over at Malfoy and his goons in disgust.

"Well, Malfoy sure seems happy about Haruhi being sorted in Slytherin…" Hermione said, looking over at Draco with deepest loathing.

"I bet that Malfoy will get his hands on her as soon as he can, that git," Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"It's Malfoy we're talking about Harry," Seamus said, "Surely you don't think he'll let a beauty like her pass him by right?"

"Yeah, he'll get his hands on her as soon as he can," Dean said, with a dark look.

"If he even puts one hand on her —" Ron said,

"Don't worry Ron," Harry said glaring at Malfoy, "We'll keep an eye on him…"

Haruhi sat down near the end of the Slytherin table. '_Slytherin huh,_' she thought herself. She did not know much about the house she was sorted into, and what kind of wizards came out of it. Haruhi looked to the front to watch the rest of the sorting.

"Haninozuka, Mitsukuni."

Hunny hopped to the stool, sat down and placed the sorting hat on his head.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Applause broke out from the Gryffindor table and the girls let out squeals of delight as Hunny sat down.

"Hitachiin, Hikaru."

Hikaru sat walked over to the stool with his hands in his pockets, sat down, and placed the sorting hat on his head.

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

Haruhi clapped with the rest of the Slytherins. And was oblivious of the jealous looks the girls were giving her as Hikaru sat down next to her.

"Hitachiin Kaoru."

People were murmuring — supposedly that those two were twins. Kaoru walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"You'd better make room for Kaoru," whispered Hikaru, winking.

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

Grinning Kaoru walked towards the applauding Slytherin table and sat down on the other side of Haruhi. Now Haruhi could feel the jealous eyes burning through her skin from the Slytherin girls, but ignored them nonetheless as she congratulated Kaoru.

"Of course," said Kaoru grinning, "Nothing can separate me and Hikaru."

"Morinozuka, Takashi."

Haruhi quieted the twins by putting her finger on her lips — _So cute! _The twins thought as they stopped talking. Mori walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Screams — from the girls — and applause broke out as Mori sat down next to Hunny.

"Ohtori, Kyoya."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses before walking up to the stool and placing the hat upon his head.

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

The Ravenclaw table cheered and applauded — the girls looking relieved that at least one of the transfer students was sorted into their house. Kyoya sat down near the end of the table.

"Suoh, Tamaki."

Tamaki walked — or glided up to the stool, sat down and placed the sorting hat gracefully upon his head.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

The Gryffindor table cheered once more — for they had the most exchange students sorted into their house — as Tamaki sat down next to Mori.

The headmaster — as Haruhi guessed for he was sitting in the middle of the staff table and that she could feel incredible power and warmness from him — stood up, he was tall and thin, and had long silver hair and a long beard. His eyes were blue, and had a very long crooked nose — Haruhi guessed it had been broken at least twice — and wore half-moon spectacles. He cleared his throat and silence fell immediately.

"To our new students, welcome! As you may not know," He said referring to the exchange students, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"To our old hands, welcome back! I should be giving a speech now, but this is not the time. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh along with applause as Dumbledore sat down . Haruhi stared around to see who would be serving the food until Hikaru nudged her and she turned around — food appeared out of nowhere, pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice. Haruhi's stomach was growling as she piled her plate with as much food as she could reach — ignoring the looks of surprise from the twins.


End file.
